Keep Bleeding
by cyke93
Summary: Sequel to Thicker than Blood. Falling in love was the easy part, it was everything else that got in the way. Naley! w\ some Brucas and Jeyton
1. Chapter 1

Keep Bleeding

Chapter 1 – The First Cut is the Deepest

Summary: Keep Bleeding – Sequel to Thicker than Blood. Falling in love was the easy part, it was everything else that got in the way. Naley!

Since we had a rerun tonight, I thought it'd be a good time to post this story.I know I suck. I said a year ago I was going to write this sequel but never did. Thicker than Blood is my baby, I never thought I would have so many people enjoy that story and so it was a welcomed surprise. I wrote a couple of more stories after TTB but none have reached the kind of success that story had, which is why I was hesitant in writing a sequel. When I wrote TTB, it was a different time, season 5 was on the show, nanny carrie threw a big wrench into Naley and the show was rejuvenated by the jump. Now things are different, the third "reboot" didn't go as well as the show may have liked, season 8 is here and it looks like to be the end of the show. I thought about keeping TTB as is but after going to Wilmington and the OTH high I've been riding, I figure I might as well write this down now because I know for sure that once the show goes, I probably won't be writing that much any more. I've had this story in my head for two years now and so I figure I share it with you instead of keeping it bottled to myself lol. I will try to keep the light hearted spirit and humor that made TTB such a hit in this story but there will definitely be some drama.

Just to recap some key things to refresh your memory:

- Nathan met Haley at a blood donation at the beginning of the semester. After aggressively pursuing her, she finally submitted to his charm and the two fell in love. Dan of course wasn't too happy and tried to break them up by hiring someone, Jules, to "sleep" with Nathan. The plan backfired when Nathan learned of the plan and Jules gave Nathan the money Dan paid her and Nathan used the money to help Jake out and pay for a trip to Mexico over winter break. Haley had a pregnancy scare but Haley was not pregnant but Nathan asked her to marry her anyways and the two wed.

- Peyton started going out with Jake but their relationship came to a head when Jake revealed he had a daughter, Jenny. The two worked through it but Nikki, Jenny's mom, demanded custody of Jenny and offered to back off if Jake paid her. Nathan gave him the money to pay Nikki off (see above). Lucas and Brooke had a thing for each other since high school and they finally got together around the same time as Nathan and Haley. Brooke has to leave to New York to pursue her fashion career.

Other things to keep in mind. Peyton and Haley are friends and roommates and met freshmen year college. Jake played on the basketball team along with Lucas and Nathan. Only Lucas, Nathan and Brooke are originally from Tree Hill.

That's basically a short summary, there was a lot of things I skipped out on but please feel free to re-read TTB. I have to warn you that some of the formatting got messed up over the past two years and so dividers that separated scenes are now gone and so when you read it, it can get a little confusing cuz you don't know when the scene changes. I'll try to fix it when I get a chance.

Anyways, I talk too much, please check out my other current story. The Search For Something More, enjoy this one, it takes place right after the events of TTB and as always, please review!

PS. Thank you Bindy417 for your input ! Also, anyone who wants to help beta for me, please PM me!

* * *

"Nathan Scott!" The secretary called out.

"Yeah, that's me." Nathan stood up and he extended his hand to Haley. She eagerly took her hand in his and stood up with him. Nathan and Haley walked hand and hand to the front and handed the secretary a bunch of forms. The night before, the couple came back to North Carolina from their whirlwind trip in Mexico where they got married. Now they were in the local municipal office near Duke to apply for their marriage certificate and make their marriage official and legal.

"Have you read and filled everything out?" The secretary asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. I'll take you're file and when we're ready, we'll call you back up."

Nathan nodded and he and Haley sat back down again. Luckily due to the holidays, the office wasn't that crowded. Nathan couldn't believe it; one minute he was begging his mom to spend Christmas in California with Haley, the next he was in Mexico with her. They had their little pregnancy scare but it did nothing to diminish his feelings for Haley. If anything, it only reinforced the feeling he felt ever since he met her, that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

"This is all so exciting." Haley rubbed her hands together, her gold wedding band prominently shown.

"I know." Nathan took her hand back in his, his own wedding band also showing, and brought her hands to his lips. "Today, we'll finally get our marriage certificate, then we can get your name changed and get you a new driver's license." Nathan smiled. They still had a laundry list of things to do so it was all about doing one thing at a time, especially since they still had about a week left before the spring semester started and things would get busy again.

The only people who knew about the marriage so far were Lucas, Brooke, Jake and Peyton. They had been shocked but to them it didn't matter. They were young and in love, what else was there? They didn't get to spend as much time together as they would've liked. Nathan and Haley separated from them to go do their own thing since technically they were on their honeymoon. The whole group did spend New Year's together but other than that Nathan and Haley were in their own little world.

Their friends were happy for them but Nathan and Haley could tell they were still processing it in. In fact, Nathan and Haley found it hard to believe themselves that they went through with it. Still, it felt right and being together felt right. From the moment they met each other, they belonged to each other. Nathan may have been quick to pick up on this fact but eventually he wore Haley down.

"And don't forget we still have to tell our parents." Haley reminded Nathan.

"Yeah, don't remind me." Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Can't say I blame you?" Haley agreed.

"I mean, it's not like we got married while we were in high school." Nathan pointed out.

"Well I doubt us getting married during our second year of college as opposed to junior year high school would make that much of a difference. I honestly don't know how my parents will react."

"I hope my mom keeps her gun at the shooting range." Nathan replied softly.

"What?" Haley asked.

"Nothing." Nathan shook his head. "Well knowing my mom, she's going to freak. She got married young and look what happened between her and my dad. I can already hearing her say that this is a big mistake." Nathan frowned and Haley frowned back. "And after the stunt we pulled on my dad, he's definitely going to agree with her."

His dad had called him and left messages but Nathan didn't answer or reply to Dan. Technically he should be grateful to Dan, his little ploy of trying to get Jules to "sleep" worked out for the best. Luckily Jules had a conscious and gave the money Dan paid her with to Nathan. Nathan was happy to take the money, using it to help Jake's financial problems with Nikki, his baby momma, and the excess money paid for their Mexico trip.

"You don't think that, do you?" Haley asked while fidgeting with her wedding band, something Haley tended to do often now that she had a ring on her finger.

"Never." Nathan replied resolutely. "From the first day I met you at the health clinic, I knew there was something about you. I remember calling you Mrs. Scott and I meant it as a joke but there was something deep down inside me that already knew that you were the one."

Haley felt her heart swell with love and she smiled brightly. "Haley James-Scott." Haley said softly as she stuck out her hand to admire her ring. "It does have a nice ring to it."

"Oh yeah." Nathan smirked and leaned in to kiss her. Lost in their own world, their mouths open wide and Nathan's tongue sought entrance, which Haley quickly granted.

"Mr. Scott?… Mr. SCOTT!"

"Oh sorry." Nathan pulled back and apologized to the secretary glaring at them. Haley looked like she was about to turn as red as a tomato as she was sure that the secretary wasn't too pleased about the PDA they were displaying in the office. The few people that were there also gave them dirty looks but one woman in the corner actually looked quite amused.

"Here's your paperwork." The secretary handed the papers back down to Nathan. "You can go down the hall, make a left, room 23. You're case worker will be there to finish everything out."

"Thank you." Nathan smiled politely and he and Haley got up. They gave a curt nod and the two started to make their way down the hall.

The secretary couldn't help but laugh to herself, _Aww, young love._

* * *

"I swear she's gotten so much bigger." Jake smiled as he slowly rocked his sleeping daughter in his arms.

"We haven't been gone that long." Peyton teased.

"This was the longest I've been away from her." Jake admitted and then got up and slowly laid little Jenny down in her crib. "I finally got Nikki out of the picture thanks to Nathan and a part of me did feel bad for just leaving her with my parents."

"Your parents agreed that you could use some time away. You're only young once." Peyton pointed out.

"Yeah I know." Jake replied. He enjoyed his vacation in Mexico but he really missed Jenny. He only wish he could've taken her with him but she was still too young to be on such a long plane ride. As soon as that plane landed, he and Peyton went straight to his house.

"And how'd you hold up? I know you enjoyed yourself dad?" Peyton asked as she put a comforting arm around Jake's shoulder.

"I missed Jenny but I still had fun in Mexico."

"I wonder why."

"Well not only was I in paradise but I was with my very beautiful." Jake turned to Peyton and put his arms around her waist. "smart .. and sexy girlfriend."

Peyton smiled and leaned in to give Jake as kiss. A few seconds they broke it off.

"Look I just want to say thanks." Peyton said.

"For what?" Jake asked.

"For letting me in.. for introducing me to Jenny.. for giving me my space during the trip."

"Peyton, I told you. It's not about sex with me."

"It's just with Jenny and Haley's near pregnancy scared, I sort of freaked out in Mexico. I'm sorry. I didn't mean.."

Jake laughed. "For the millionth time, you don't have to be sorry. Believe me, I understand." Jake looked down at Jenny. "I know we're careful and we used protection but you never know, these things happen. I love Jenny, I do. She's the best thing that's happened to me but I'm not ready to be a father.. again."

Peyton smiled and hugged Jake. "I still can't believe that they got married."

"Or that Brooke and Lucas were so drunk that they barely remembered the whole thing." Jake added.

"I bet you if we got them in front of an alter, they would've gotten married too." Peyton laughed.

Jake nodded in agreement. "Pretty wild huh?" It was all the talk during the trip. Everyone was still wrapping their heads around it. "I knew Nathan was whipped."

"I didn't think Haley would go there." Peyton admitted. "But if she's happy then I'm happy."

"You don't sound so happy."

"Oh I am, it's stupid." Peyton shook her head. "Haley and I have been dorming since we started school and I'll miss her now that her and Nathan are going to take over Brooke's apartment."

"Well if you ever get lonely in that big dorm of yours, I know someone who could help you out with that?"

"Oh yeah." Peyton asked. "I wonder who." Peyton teased as the two kissed again.

* * *

Lucas lifted the last of Brooke's luggage on to the conveyer belt. He watched as the ticket lady put the tracking stickers on it before sending it off to be scanned and placed on the plane.

"Is that the last one?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, I just got this." Brooke lifted her oversized purse over her shoulder. She reached inside and took out her plane ticket. Silently, the two walked hand and hand towards the security check point.

The two got back to North Carolina a day earlier than the rest of their friends. Brooke didn't have much time to pack her belongings before she had to fly out to New York. Rogue Vogue opened the doors to her and now she would be attending the Fashion Institute of Technology (F.I.T.) in New York The whole thing happened so fast, she was having a hard time wrapping her head around it. She knew that one day that in order to make it big in fashion that she would have to move to one of the major fashion cities like LA or New York, she just didn't think it would be this soon. And she certainly didn't think she would be in love when it happened. Brooke Davis had two loves in the world, her prospects of being the next big fashion designer and the other was Lucas Scott.

"I didn't think it would be this hard." Brooke admitted as the two stopped in front of the security check point.

"Yeah I know." Lucas agreed.

"It's crazy right, I mean one minute I'm just Brooke Davis, college student making clothes in her living room and next thing I know I'm heading to New York."

"I'm not surprised." Lucas replied. "I'd always knew you'd make it. You're meant for great things. You're going to change the world Brooke David and you don't even know it." Lucas smiled down at her.

"Luke, stop." Brooke warned.

"What?"

"Stop being sweet and charming. I know how you Scott boys operate."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lucas chuckled.

"Next thing you know, you're going to drop on one knee and ask me to marry me and next thing I know I'll be saying yes and we'll get married but our best friends will be drunk …"

"Brooke!" Lucas interrupted.

"Right, sorry." Brooke sighed. "I wondered this whole time how Haley and Nathan could get married just like that. I mean, they're still young, what's the rush? But now I'm here at this airport about to leave and I have to say bye to you and I'm not ready to say bye." Brooke sniffled.

"But you're ready to pull a Naley and get married?" Lucas squinted.

"No, I'm definitely not ready to get married." Brooke laughed and wiped her eyes. "Besides, you're a broke college student and there is no way I'm going to say yes without a ring." Brooke teased.

"Of course." Lucas smiled.

"I am just going to miss you Lucas Scott."

"Brooke." Lucas said in a stern voice and put his hands on her shoulders. "This isn't the end for us okay. I've waited this long to be with you and you think a few hundred miles is going to stop us.. no way." Lucas reassured Brooke.

Brooke calmed herself down. "Thank you for being such an amazing boyfriend." Brooke hugged Lucas and the two shared a tender kiss.

"Now go before I keep kissing you senseless." Lucas nodded for her to go through security. He looked down and Brooke could tell that he was putting on a brave face for her. If he lost it, she would surely follow.

"Okay.. but wait I almost forgot." Brooke reached into her purse. "These are the keys to my apartment."

"Oh yeah." Lucas took them from Brooke. "This is really nice thing you're doing for Nathan and Haley." Lucas muttered.

"Anything for love right?" Brooke shrugged. "Besides, rent is paid for the rest of the semester and I didn't want it to go to waste. And speaking of wasted, it's also to make up for being a little drunk at their wedding."

"Little drunk?" Lucas squinted at her. "You caught the bouquet and threw it back at Haley."

"I thought we were playing catch." Brooke tried to defend herself but Lucas continued to giggle.

"But we were the only ones there and Haley handed it to you." Lucas pointed out.

"Oh whatever, you're the one that threw up on Nathan's shoes."

"It only splattered on his shoes and besides he was able to wipe it off."

"If that's your story. No wonder Nathan calls you Pucas." Brooke smirked.

"Remind me why I love you?" Lucas teased.

"You mean this." Brooke tip toed up and gave Lucas another kiss.

"Good reminder." Lucas nodded his head. "I am going to miss you Brooke Davis." Lucas took her hands in his and gave her a hug. "Call me when you land okay."

"I will." Brooke sniffled and stepped away from Luke.

He watched her go and he waved back. Lucas stood there at the airport for a good long, even waiting to make sure that Brooke's plane took off. With her gone and his brother married, Lucas knew one thing for sure, nothing would ever be the same again.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE NOT MARRIED?" Haley grabbed a hold of the young clerk's dress shirt and yanked him up from his seat

"Hales." Nathan tried to calm her down. The poor guy looked about their age and also looked scared as shit. Nathan didn't blame him. An angry Haley is a force to be reckoned with. Nathan took a hold of her hands so she could let go of the clerk and Nathan guided her back to her seat.

"What my _wife_ is trying to say is," Nathan tried to speak as calm as he could, "what seems to be the problem?"

"When I put in the information on the computer, there's an automatic hold on overseas marriages?" The clerk replied.

"What do you mean _hold_?" Nathan asked.

"I only started working here.."

"Clearly." Haley huffed out.

"But I know it has something to do with the new immigration laws that just passed. There's a history of falsifying marriages to get illegal immigrants to come into this country. They just want to make sure that all foreign marriages are valid."

They both looked at him like he was crazy.

"But we're both Americans!" Nathan pointed out and pointed to himself and Haley.

"Yeah, we no hablo Español Señior." Haley added with a very American accent.

The clerk and Nathan turned their head and looked at Haley confused for a second.

The clerk cleared his throat and shook his head. "It's not like your marriage isn't valid. In Mexico you are considered man and wife, but it just means it'll take longer to process your U.S. marriage license."

"And exactly how long will it take?" Haley questioned.

"I'm not sure." The clerk replied nervously.

"What do you mean, you're not sure?" Nathan questioned, his eyes turning dark and clenching his fist. His patience was starting to wear thin as well.

"The laws are so new.. there are different time frames and situations.. umm.. I'm not sure which one applies to you guys." The clerk said nervously as he started to flip through some paper work.

"Well you better find out." Nathan warned. The clerk swallowed a lump in his throat. Nathan was much bigger than him and he could literally see the vein coming out of Nathan's bicep. He could tell that Nathan would have no problem pummeling him to the ground.

"Yeah.. I can.. I can ask my supervisor." The clerk stood up nervously.

"Yeah, you do that." Nathan motioned for him to go away and the clerk started to back away slowly.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked Haley and started rubbing her back once the clerk left the office.

"No." Haley shook her head, she couldn't believe this was happening. "I really wanted to be Mrs. Haley James-Scott." Haley pouted.

"Would you settle for Señora Haley James-Scott?" Nathan offered.

To Be Continued . . .

Note: Hope you all enjoyed, please review! I'm nearing the end for The Search for Something More, so I'm going to focus more on that story and then pick this one up. I hope to update as soon as I can. Thank you and I promise, shorter Author's notes next time lol.


	2. Chapter 2

Keep Bleeding

Chapter 2 – Cold as ICE

Thank you for the reviews and sorry for the delay. My other story, The search for Something More took up a majority of my attention. But that story is nearly complete and I can devote all my time into this story. I was also busy with work, holiday stuff and it was also my birthday last week too so I barely had any time to write. I'm glad many of you enjoyed the first chapter and I think this story will serve the balance between humor, heart and of course drama. There's a flashback in this chapter from Thicker than Blood, which I didn't plan on writing but one of those things that just happened and it worked with the story and I wanted to highlight it in this chapter. It's always nice to draw on the history of this story as you will see as well as from the show. I have some downtime coming up which I hope to write as much as I can. I hope you enjoy and please review!

PS Happy holidays!

* * *

Nathan and Haley looked at each other confused and then Nathan turned back around to the middle aged woman sitting in the desk in front of him. Ms. Lisa Fulton was what was printed on her name tag and she was also the supervisor of the poor clerk they scared off a few minutes ago. She just explained what was going on with their situation but Nathan and Haley were still wracking their brains over the whole thing.

"So let me get this straight," Nathan scratched the side of his head, "because Haley and I got married in Mexico, we have to wait six to eight months to get our marriage certificate?"

"Yes. It's designed that way to give the Immigration and Customs Enforcement, otherwise known as I.C.E. to verify that the marriage is valid and not a way for someone to come in the country illegally."

"Even though we're both Americans?" Nathan asked again.

"Unfortunately that is the case because the rules say if at least one of the spouses is American, there is a mandatory six to eight month waiting period."

"But we're both Americans." Haley spoke up.

"Situations in which an American couple wishes to marry overseas must file a marriage license in the US first prior to getting married over seas."

"That makes no sense!" Nathan threw his hands up.

"The state of North Carolina changed their marriage policies due to Federal and State law amendments over the years. The rules were set up that way to avoid spontaneous marriages which led to higher divorce rates and litigation in court. There would be instances of one of the spouse would con the other person into marriage, only to come back to the US, divorce them and essential steal half the other persons' worth."

"Look, " Haley looked down at her name tag, "Miss Fulton, the only thing Nathan managed to steal from me was my heart."

"Aww, thanks babe." Nathan squeezed her hand and leaned over and gave a quick kiss on the cheek."

Haley smiled back at Nathan and then turned back to Lisa. "So can't you just do something.. anything?" Haley pleaded.

"I'm sorry my hands are tied. The rules were made to avoid fraud as I just mentioned as well as situations in which these rushed marriages often lead to something similar to buyer's remorse or otherwise known in the field as the _Britney _syndrome in which a couple quickly gets marriage only to realize it was a mistake."

"Great, now I'm Britney Spears." Haley huffed.

"Hey, I like Britney." Nathan looked over to her. "Hit me baby one more time." He sing-songed.

Haley looked at him confused.

"Blame Lucas, he always plays her crap in our dorm room."

"I'm about to hit you upside the head." Haley glared at Nathan before turning back to Miss Fulton. "Look, I can assure you that despite Nathan's poor taste in music, this is the real thing. Are you sure there's nothing you can do to help us out?"

"I'm sorry but I'm just explaining the rules." Miss Fulton felt bad for the young couple. "I wish I could hand you a new marriage certificate form and you two can go to the court room in the next building and get married now but since you two applied for a marriage certificate anyway, I can't submit a second one, the system would reject it. I.C.E. has a hold on it and they are the only ones that can release the hold so we can grant you, your marriage license."

"I can't believe this." Nathan sighed.

"It would've been better if you guys did just go to county clerk and just gotten married again but because you filed your application stating you got married in Mexico, your case got transferred over to I.C.E. I'll try my best to get your case expedited as soon as I can but once I.C.E. clears your case, your marriage will be retro-active and you should have no trouble when I.C.E. does their investigation.

* * *

"This is not funny!" Haley threw one of her shirts at Peyton. Peyton caught it easily but continued to laugh hysterically on her bed.

"I'm sorry Hales, but you have to admit that this is pretty funny."

"What? The fact that I'm married but not married." Haley huffed out as she continued to pack her belongings. "You're supposed to help me pack, not make fun of me."

"That and you're marriage is going to be investigated to look into your immigration status." Peyton continued to laugh while Haley kept glaring at her.

"What? Didn't you tell me that you were going to marry your friend Felix because of he was going to get deported."

"I knew that would bite me in the ass." Haley replied. "First of all, the whole thing with Felix was just an idea. It's not like I was going to really go through with it. Second, imagine what my parents would say."

"Speaking of the parents, what do they think of this marriage?"

"Fortunately for me, they haven't picked up their phones. I think they're going to be shocked at first but knowing them, they'll probably find the whole thing funny. You know how weird my parents are. Besides, over Christmas, they were all over Nathan. If Nathan didn't ask me to get married, they would've probably asked for him."

"Well that's good I guess." Peyton got up and started helping fold Haley's clothes. Nathan would be coming by later to start moving Haley's stuff into Brooke's old, now their new, apartment. "What about Nathan's parents?"

Haley cringed. "Nathan's trying to stall for as long as he could."

"Well his dad's an ass if you ask me.. but the ass who paid for our vacation and saved Jake from Nikki."

"Well Nathan is still pissed at him and hasn't talked to his dad since that whole pay that Jules girl to pretend sleep with him. I doubt Nathan is going to tell him but I'm sure that when Dan finds out, he'll be pissed."

"Well given you're new situation, this might not be so bad." Peyton commented.

"What do you mean?"

"You said it's going to take six to eight months before you two are officially married right?"

"Yeah and?"

"And that means you two are technically not married so that means you might not even need to tell your parents."

"While that's true, we might as well tell them now than later." Both Nathan and Haley had no intention of hiding their marriage.

"Think about it, it'll give you time to see if this is what you and Nathan want?"

"Don't go there Sawyer." Haley warned as she dropped one of her shirts in her suitcase. "We may have rushed into this but I know one thing for sure is that Nathan Scott is it for me."

* * *

". . . . ."

"Mom, are you still there?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah." Deb cleared her throat.

"And?" Nathan asked again, switching his phone to the other ear. He was in his car parked outside his dorm building. He was about to go inside and start packing but his phone went off. It was his mom and he finally manned up and told her about his marriage in Mexico.

"I don't know what you want me to say Nathan. The last time I saw you, we were sipping eggnog and now you tell me that you're married… I don't.. I don't know what to say."

"Just say it's a mistake, you and I know that's what you're thinking." Nathan could already tell from his mom's tone of voice.

"Actually, I do think that Nathan. You're still so young, both of you. I don't understand why you rushed into this."

"Because I love her mom." Nathan answered honestly.

"I also thought I loved your father and look where that ended up."

"That was different mom."

"Your dad and I rushed into marriage because it was what my parents wanted and I was…." Deb stopped mid sentenced and gasped. "Oh my God, she's pregnant, isn't she?"

"No." Nathan stated.

"Don't lie to me Nathan Scott, she is. Isn't she?"

"No mom, she's not. Believe me, we triple checked." Nathan replied.

"What?"

"We had a scare while we were away but it turned out to be just that, a scare. She's not pregnant mom and she's on the pill."

Deb sighed and rubbed her temples, her massive headache growing worse. "This is a mistake Nathan. I like Haley, I do, I think she's good for you but you made a mistake."

"Well it's mine to make mom."

Deb paused for a moment. "You're right Nathan, it is. Your father has been riding you since you were a little kid, not letting you make a mistake and when you did, he lord it over you. I'm not going to do that Nathan. You're not a little kid."

"Thanks mom."

"You're an adult now Nathan and it's time for you to act like one. And last time I checked, adults don't need help from their parents." Deb stated.

"Now what is that supposed to mean?" Nathan asked.

"It means that I'm your mother and I will always love you but this is a lesson you're going to learn the hard way without my help." Deb said calmly.

* * *

Lucas was busy playing NBA live and pressing the buttons on his controller, his focus on the game he was playing.

"HEY!" Lucas exclaimed as the television screen went blank. "What're you doing?" Lucas bitched at his brother.

"Packing my TV away.. packing, you know, something that I thought you would help me be doing."

"Whatever. Looks like you got everything in control." Lucas glanced at the disarray of clothes and other items on Nathan's side of the dorm room. He got up from the floor, then grabbing a book from a nearby desk, he made himself comfortable on his bed.

"Ass, you're supposed to be helping me." Nathan grabbed the book away, annoyed as hell with his brother at the moment. "Shit, you still pissy that Brooke left, don't worry, I'm sure she'll find someone better in New York."

Lucas glared at his brother for a second before sitting up. "Sure Nathan, I'll help you move." Lucas said sarcastically, not moving an inch from his spot.

"Look Luke, I'm already having a bad day, will you just help me with these boxes." Nathan shook his head, a Lucas induced head ache already coming. He had enough to deal with, especially after their failed attempt of getting his marriage certificate. There was also the awful conversation he had with his mom. He sort of wish she had just yelled at him instead of sounding as calm as she did. He knew she wouldn't be happy about it and it should've came as no surprise when she told him that she was cutting him off financially. Luckily, tuition and housing were already taken care of but everything else, he and Haley still needed to sort all that out. It was just one more thing they needed to figure out.

"You're having a bad day? Please." Lucas scoffed.

"Brooke left, she'll be back. It's not like you guys are married."

"And from what you told me earlier, neither are you and Haley." Lucas smirked.

Nathan glared back at his brother, "I don't know why you're so pissy. It's not like you didn't know Brooke was leaving. She suddenly didn't decide to up and go."

"No but you did."

"What?"

"Nothing." Lucas mumbled and got up and started putting some of Nathan's things in an empty card board box.

"Obviously, it's something."

"It's nothing."

"What's going on with you?" Nathan pressed on.

"Me?" Lucas waved his hands. "It's you! I knew Brooke was leaving, I didn't know anything about you!"

"Well what did you expect, Haley and I got married, sort of .. well, we're just waiting for the paperwork." Nathan trailed off, confused by Lucas' behavior.

"That's just it, you got married, just like that and now you're moving out and you didn't stop to think about how that would affect me.. us but you know what, let's get you the hell out of here."

"You're mad that I'm moving out?" Nathan was confused.

"Yes, I'm mad!" Lucas exclaimed. "Brooke leaves me, I didn't expect you to as well."

"What're you talking about, I'm only across campus."

"No you won't be Nate. You won't be here, you won't be stealing my clothes or eating my food or yelling at me to turn off the alarm clock cuz it's _too God-damn early_ and I'd yell back and say it's 10 am asshole, it's time for you to get up." Lucas his head and his voice was serious and low. "We spent our whole lives apart and these past few semesters we lived together.. I thought, I thought we'd have more time.. but you know what nevermind."

"Luke." Nathan replied in a more somber voice. "I'm married now, that doesn't change anything with us."

"…."

"Look Luke, I knew you were pretty wasted when I got married but in case you forgot.."

_Nathan laid Brooke on the bed, but was too lazy to get Lucas to get up. Plus, it looked like Lucas had no intentions of getting up from the chair he was sitting in._

_Nathan padded the top of his brother's head. "Of all the times for you to get drunk.." Nathan laughed softly. "I don't know how much you'll remember of today but I'm glad you were here .. consider us even for all the times you had to take care of me when I got wasted.." Nathan chuckled. "I never got to thank you for everything Luke.. like Haley, I don't deserve someone like you in my life .. you've always looked out for me even though I made your life a living hell before.. we may have been born brothers but it took almost 17 years for us to really become brothers.. God Luke.. I'm married now.. me married.. could you believe it?" Nathan asked his passed out brother. "I couldn't have done it with out you .. I hope one day you'll be as happy as me big brother .. you're not only my brother but my best friend.. I love you man.." Nathan got up and gave a quick peck on the top of Lucas' head. Nathan turned around and was about to walk away._

_"I love you too … little brother.." Lucas said with a groggy voice as he held out his fist and Nathan clenched his own fist and pumped it against his._

Lucas took his mind out of the past and focused back in on his brother.

"I meant what I said that night Luke. I wouldn't be here with out you. You've saved me more times than I could count and even though we're not going to be living together any more, you're still always going to be my brother. Besides, I'm pretty sure I'm going to screw up sooner or later and Haley will kick me out and I'm going to need a place to crash." Nathan smirked.

Lucas gave a small laugh. "You're right .. I'm just having a bad day too. Let's just forget about it."

"No, no.. you're going to miss me big brother." Nathan smirked wider. "You are right, this is an end of an era."

"Oh God, why did I open my mouth." Lucas shook his head.

"I think we should hug this out." Nathan opened his arms.

"You're crazy."

"No Luke come on." Nathan walked closer to him.

"Get away crazy man."

"Come here, I want to give my big bro a hug." Nathan laughed.

"Dude, would you chill?" Lucas stepped back as Nathan got closer. Pretty soon, Nathan was trying to get a hug out of Lucas but Lucas kept pushing Nathan away. Nathan was persistent though and pretty soon both boys started tussling and wrestling on the ground.

"Get off me!" Lucas tried to push Nathan away. Even though Lucas was older, technically only by a few months, Nathan was still bigger than him, a solid two inch taller and a lot more muscle.

Nathan had Lucas pinned on the ground, his arms wrapped around Lucas and locking him in place.

"Come on Luke, tell me that you love me too."

Just then both brothers heard a small gasp and they looked up to find a stunned Haley looking at them. Lucas and Nathan were frozen in place for a moment before Nathan let Lucas go and both boys were on their feet.

"I just came by cuz I needed a break from packing but clearly you two are busy."

"Hales umm.." Nathan tried to speak.

"I'm just going to let you two continue it whatever it is you were doing." Haley stammered and quickly turned on her heals and left the dorm room.

"Hales!" Nathan came running into the hallway after her. "Look, what you saw. Umm.. Luke and I were just goofing off."

"Really huh?" Haley raised an eyebrow. "You know I remember when I first met you, when you showed up to donate blood and I was asking you questions. There was a question there about being with another man."

"Eww Hales. Party foul on the mental image Lucas and I were goofing off. He's upset about Brooke leaving and sad that I'm moving out too."

"Aww how cute." Haley smiled. "Actually that wasn't the first time I imagined you two wrestling on the ground."

"Hey!"

"Although in my head, both of you shirtless." Haley placed a finger to her mouth.

"Watch it, you!" Nathan warned as he grabbed her arm and forced her towards him, her body bumping onto his and then his lips crashing into her's. A second later their lips parted and Haley let out a small moan.

"Did I mention that you were both shirtless and sweaty?" She gave a dirty grin, loving the fact that she got Nathan riled up by the thought of her thinking about another man other than him, especially when that other man is Lucas.

Nathan knew she was messing with him but that didn't detour his want and need to make sure she never thinks about another guy again. She was his and his alone.

"That's it you're asking for it." He warned.

"And what're you going to do about it?" She licked her lips and playfully ran her finger down his shirt.

"Oh I'll show you." He let out a small growl and grabbed her arm again and marched right back to his dorm room.

Before Lucas could say anything, Nathan was already shoving Lucas out of the room.

"Come back in an hour." Nathan was about to shut the door.

"Or maybe he can stay." Haley tried to suppress her giggle. She could see Nathan getting even more jealous and angrier by the second. Nathan glared at her for a moment before turning back to his brother.

"Make that two." Nathan slammed the door on Lucas' face. Lucas was about to turn the knob and let himself back in but then he heard Haley squeal and the sound of the bed coils.

"Oh eww!" Lucas bolted out of there.

To Be Continued . . . .


	3. Chapter 3

Keep Bleeding

Chapter 3 – Desperate Kingdom of Love

I want to say sorry for the long delay. I really needed a break from writing, especially after finishing The Search for Something more. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, I really miss writing that story. I also had personal stuff to deal with. Likewise, the lack of Naley on the show is really killing my buzz to write. Brooke's wedding was the biggest travesty. The wedding was all sorts of cuteness but one Naley scene, about something not even worth mentioning and Haley tells Jamie it's a girl (yay!) but where was Nathan. The moment was actually taken away from me because Nathan was not included in what should have been a great Scott family moment. Why couldn't we get at least one cute moment of fluff between naley for their baby girl. My head hurts just thinking about it. There has been no drama or anything. If this is the last season, why are they giving us the drama free episodes, you save that for the end of the series. If they can get Nathan to at least act like a leading male character then… okay I can go on but I'll stop. There were something's I really liked and the episode as whole was very cute, esp with Haley and Brooke, but like I said, the show itself is killing my buzz and I really forced myself to sit down and write this chapter. I was afraid that this chapter was going to be a little forced but luckily for me as I started writing and the chapter ended up taking a life of it's own and I've got the story moving along in this one. How I wanted to end the chapter too turned out different but and I am happy with how everything turned out. I hope you guys like it too.

I hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

"Is this it?" Jake asked out of breath as he put the last box on the floor.

"Yeah, I think so." Lucas came up next to him and put his box down.

"There's still a few things in my trunk but let's take a break." Nathan went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Thanks again for the help guys." He took out a couple of bottles of water and tossed them over to Jake and Lucas.

"Yeah, no problem Nate. It's the least I can do after everything you've done for me." Jake took a sip. If it wasn't for Nathan's help and using the money he scammed from Dan, Jake wouldn't know what to do about Nikki.

"It was no problem. So I take it, everything Nikki is squared away?" Nathan asked.

"Yep, papers came in the mail. I officially have sole custody."

"Good for you man." Lucas lifted his bottle up.

"Cheers to that." Nathan raised his bottle up as well.

The trio toasted and each took another sip.

"I just wish my paper work with Haley would come in the mail." Nathan lamented.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Jake questioned as he took a seat on the couch. "Peyton told me what happened." Brooke took most of her stuff with her but she did leave some of her stuff behind that she couldn't bring with her to New York like her couch, coffee table and some other furniture.

"That Nathan and Haley aren't really married." Lucas chimed in.

"Technically, we are." Nathan pointed out.

"But technically not." Lucas snickered.

"But you're really not married yet, you're still waiting for you marriage to become valid." Jake replied.

"Yes, it's like this whole time you've had custody of Jenny but now it's really official now that you got your paper work processed. Haley and I just have to wait a little longer than expected."

"Like 6-8 months longer." Lucas snickered.

"Shit, that long?" Jake replied.

Nathan rolled his eyes at Lucas. "I'm so glad you find my situation so funny." Nathan deadpanned.

"Consider it payback for kicking me out of my own room before."

"Why'd you kick Lucas out?" Jake asked.

"You don't want to know." Lucas quickly replied.

Nathan smirked, "That was a fun afternoon."

Jake busted out laughing, catching on.

Lucas put his bottle of water down. "Alright, let's finish getting the rest of the boxes." Lucas wanted to change topics.

"Yeah." Jake put his water down. "You and Haley have a lot to unpack, I hope you have enough closet space for all your clothes." Jake eyed all the boxes with the words _Clothes _written on it.

Lucas snickered again. "Those are all his clothes."

"Seriously?"

"Yep." Lucas nodded.

"Dude, how much clothes do you have?" Jake turned to Nathan.

"What?" Nathan shrugged. "It's not that much."

"You should see my closet space, I have like this small gap in the closet that I could only hang like 5 shirts." After Lucas' little freak out before, he was now okay with Nathan moving out. Sure he'd miss living with his brother but they were still close and that's what mattered most to him.

"Yes, the five plaid button downs you wear Monday to Friday each week, now let's go." Nathan motioned for them to move.

Jake looked back at all the boxes. "That's a lot of clothes."

* * *

Haley quickly went inside her dorm and shut the door. Resting her head against the door, she let out a small sigh. "Finally."

"Finally what?" A voice suddenly spoke, startling Haley and the newspaper she was holding onto fell on the floor.

"Gosh Peyton, you scared me."

"So what's up with you? You came in here like a bat out of hell." Peyton picked up the newspaper for Haley.

"I thought people were supposed to still be on winter break. So many people came up to me about my marriage."

"Are you serious?"

"I don't even know how these people knew."

"Well that gold band on your finger may have had something to do with it." Peyton pointed out.

"I'm just not used to all the attention or the fact that it's so embarrassing that technically Nathan and I aren't even married."

"Yeah, I'd leave that piece of information out."

"Anyways, people kept hounding me. Some I don't even know."

"Friends of Nathan?"

"Maybe but what's worst is that I already caught a couple of girls giving me the evil eye."

"Well last semester, you did take one of Duke's most eligible bachelor's off the market."

"Everywhere I went, people just kept looking at me and I know they are talking about me… Nathan said he's been getting the same thing too.. I don't know how he does it."

"Well Nathan's on the basketball team. He's used to attention by now. He probably learned to ignore it."

"Uhh, I'm.. I'm just tired." Haley collapsed on her bed. "And I'm not even done packing." Haley muffled against her pillow.

"Well get cracking girl." Peyton used the newspaper to whack her but. "I'm going down to the health clinic to sort out my schedule. Marianne also left me a message. They are doing a blood donation tomorrow, can you come in?"

"I'll let her know. I still have a lot to take care of." Haley sat up. "Actually, I'm not sure if I can even volunteer at the health clinic this semester."

"What? Why?"

"Cuz Nathan has basketball and we need money. I might need to take on a job. His dad already cut him off before the holidays and things didn't go so well with his mom."

"Oh no."

"Yeah, it didn't end too well." Haley grimaced.

"How about you? Did you finally tell your parents?"

"I tried calling them but they haven't called me back yet."

"I'm sure everything will work out." Peyton gave a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm just worried for nothing. I'm sure. You know how my parents are."

"Yeah, they'll probably get a big laugh over this."

"Exactly. But yeah, I've been looking at the paper, seeing if there's a part time job opening."

Peyton opened up the newspaper and saw the various red circle markings Haley made up.

"I did a part time as a waitress in high school, maybe I could do it again."

"We could get you another wig and pull an outfit out of our _emergency drawer_ and have you win another singing competition."

"Yeah, I'm sure Nathan will love that." Haley said sarcastically. A bunch of guys drooling after her, yeah Nathan wouldn't be happy, she thought.

"Well if I see something, I'll let you know." Peyton winked at her. "Anyways, I got to get going. Talk to you later."

Haley waved Peyton off before getting up from bed and continuing to pack her things. She really was going to miss dorming with Peyton. They've hit it off ever since they first met, where Peyton and Taylor convinced her to _perform_ for the first time. The last time she dressed up and performed was last semester, shortly after meeting Nathan. She was able to get on stage and sing and dance, all the while in disguise. The money she won from that was supposed to go to her Mexico trip until she was stupid enough to loan Taylor money who lost it all. But if things got tight, Haley might need to go that route if her and Nathan are to survive. Their tuition was covered but they still had every day living expenses to take care off. She made a mental note to call Taylor later and demand that she pay her back.

Haley's thoughts were interrupted when she heard her cell phone ring.

"Hello."

"Oh Haley, there you are!" Lydia's voice boomed.

"Hey mom, I've been trying to get a hold of you."

"Well you know your father and technology. He misplaced the cell phone charger so our phone died and then these back roads your father took had no service." Haley's parents took a long vacation for the holidays and were currently on a road trip, visiting friends and family.

"That sounds like Dad alright."

"Anyways, I'm here now, how was Mexico tell me everything?"

"Well about that." Haley said nervously.

"You drank the water didn't you?" Lydia asked and then turned over to Jimmy. "Jimmy, Haley drank the water and got diarrhea."

"Oh Haley-bop, take some Pepto-Bismol." Haley could hear her dad's voice in the background.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Mom, I don't have diarrhea."

"Food poisoning?"

"No nothing like that mom."

"Well what is it dear, you're making me nervous."

"You and I both." Haley huffed out.

She really shouldn't be so nervous, she thought to herself. Her parents adore Nathan and she was probably worrying too much. Her other siblings have done a lot worst in the past and her parents always remained cool. She was getting herself worked up for nothing. Her parents are nothing like Nathan's.

"Huh?" Lydia asked.

"Nothing, the trip was fine. It was great actually."

"That's nice. I hope you took lots of pictures, especially some of Nathan at the beach if you know what I mean. Nana's been bugging me for pictures."

"Eww that's just gross." Haley shook her head. "But speaking of Nathan, I do have some news."

"News?"

"Yeah about Nathan and I."

"Oh my Gosh, you're preggers!"

"Who's preggers?" Jimmy asked.

"Haley."

"Haley's pregnant?"

"You know Taylor warned that this could happen."

"MOM I'm not pregnant!" Haley practically shouted. Her parents always went off on some random tangent.

"You're not?"

"Yes, mom, I'm not pregnant."

"You sure?"

"Yes, believe me, I'm not."

"What does that mean?"

Haley paused for a moment. "I did have a scare." Haley reluctantly admitted.

"You did?"

"Yeah but it was just that, a scare."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I took a test and even took a blood test."

"Oh sweet Jesus, you scared me." Lydia sighed. "Jimmy, she's not pregnant."

"Oh thank God." Jimmy replied.

"Haley just had a scare."

"Tell her she scared me." Jimmy sighed.

"Honey, you're dad said.."

"Yes mom I can hear him." Haley rolled her eyes.

Lydia took another deep breath. "Well that was something. For a second there, I thought you actually might be."

"Mom, I'm not pregnant but something did happen." Haley took a deep breath herself. "Nathan and I got married."

"…"

Haley waited another moment. "Mom, are you there?"

"I think my signal got crossed, someone just said they got married."

"Mom that's me. Nathan and I got married."

"…." Another pause.

"Mom?"

"HAHAHAHAHA" She could hear laughter on the other end.

"Haley-bop you got us good." Jimmy called out. Lydia had now put the phone on speaker.

"Yeah Haley." Lydia agreed.

"Mom, dad. I'm not joking. Nathan and I got married."

"Are you serious?" Lydia asked in a more serious tone.

"Yes."

"Wh.. why would you.. I mean I don't.." Lydia stammered.

"Honey, you have to be kidding here. You and Nathan have only been going out a few months." Jimmy piped in.

"No dad, it's not a joke. We did get married. After the pregnancy scare, we realized that we love each other, like really love each other. One day when we have a family, we want it with each other."

"Oh Haley." Lydia sighed. "You're too young."

"What?" Haley asked. "When we left for Mexico, you were practically ready to walk me down the isle with Nathan."

"We like Nathan yes but we really didn't think you'd go this far. I mean you know us dear, we like to joke around but this, this is serious Haley." Lydia said in a calm cool tone, not happy but not angry either. It was a tone, she never heard from her mom.

"So.. you're.. you're not okay with this?"

"How could we? You're still in school."

"But you and dad got married around my age."

"Yes but it was hard. Haley do you have any idea what you've done?"

"I.. I .." Haley couldn't believe this as tears started rolling down her face. "I love him mom."

"I know you do but you can still love him tomorrow or next week or next month and not be married to him. Your father and I knew each other for _years_ before we got married. You've only known Nathan a few months."

Haley stayed quiet and heard a door slam from the other side of the line.

"What was that?" Haley asked.

"You're father just stormed out. He's a little upset right now."

"How about you mom? Are you upset with me?"

Lydia paused for a second and shook her head. "No Haley, I'm.. I'm just disappointed."

* * *

Nathan came walking back to his "new" apartment with a basketball in hand. After moving with the guys, they had lunch and Jake and Lucas convinced him to go the courts and play a couple of pick up games. The games lasted longer than expected and Nathan lost track of time. He entered the apartment and found Haley by the coffee table hunched over an open box of cd's. By her demeanor, Nathan could tell she was not in a good mood.

"I know, I'm late. One game turned into three and.." Nathan stopped talking when he got a look at Haley and saw how upset she was.

"Haley, what's wrong?" Nathan asked as he closed the door and moved over to her.

"Umm.. I was just alphabetizing our cd's." Haley wiped a tear away. "We don't have any doubles, not one."

"So what?" Nathan asked and looked down at the coffee table and saw Haley's wedding band there.

"Natalie Merchant after Nas and Wilko after Wu Tang Clan?" Haley flipped through the cd's.

"So you listen to crummy music? I can deal with that." Nathan crossed his arms with an amused look on his face. He had plenty of experience listening to emo-music thanks to his brother.

"We made a mistake Nathan."

Nathan's amused expression suddenly turned serious. "Haley?"

"I'm.. I'm not ready for this." Haley started to put some of the cd's back in the box.

"I just really want to go back to my dorm room." Haley started to cry some more. "I'm not a wife… I'm not even done with school!"

"Haley," Nathan took a hold of her waist. "This is not a mistake."

"How can you be sure because no one out there seems to think that this can work."

"I do." Nathan said without a moment's hesitation. Nathan started to soothingly rub her arms. "Now, what's going on? Where is this coming from and who are these people you are talking about?"

"Your mom.. my mom.. my dad." Haley looked away.

"Haley, what happened?"

"What didn't happen?" She sniffled. "I told them about what happened and the pregnancy scare and the marriage. They thought I was foolish for getting married so quickly. They think we just got too worked up after we thought I was pregnant. They said it was too soon for us to be married." Haley sniffled, recalling the extensive conversation she had with her mom earlier. "My dad's so upset, he's not even speaking and my mom.. the both of them.. they.. they're disappointed in me. My own parents." Haley cried out.

Nathan pulled her into a hug and wrapped his arms tight around her. He kissed the top of her head while he let her cry it out. Nathan was one minute away from tracking Lydia and Jimmy down and telling them off. He hated to see Haley so upset and hurt. This was something he expected from his parents but not from Haley's.

"It's okay.. everything's going to be okay." Nathan said softly.

"How.. how do you know?" Haley pulled away and looked up at him.

"Because I have you.. and you have me. As long as we're together, nothing else matters."

Haley's sniffled.

"Look I know this thing with your parents has you down but I'm here." Nathan reached over and grabbed her wedding ring. "I promise you Haley, I will always be there for you, I will always protect you."

Haley sniffled.

"I will always protect you." Nathan reaffirmed in a stronger tone and held the ring up. "Always." And then he reached down and slipped the ring back on her fingers where it belonged.

"Someday, this beach might wash away…" Nathan started to speak softly, recounting the vows he made to Haley not too long ago. Haley sniffled some more and wiped away her tears with her free hand and gave Nathan a small smile. "The oceans may dry…the sun could dim but on that day, I'll still be loving you. Always and forever. I promise you Haley."

To Be Continued . . . .


	4. Chapter 4

Keep Bleeding

Chapter 4 – Near Wild Heaven

* * *

Morning sun flooded the room, hitting Nathan's face. His eyes were still closed but his body was waking up, especially a certain part of anatomy which now seemed to be on full alert. Instinctively, Nathan reached over to grab Haley but was met with nothing but an empty space and a cold pillow. Nathan opened his eyes now and looked around and saw that he was alone in their bedroom. The room was a lot more organized now than it was yesterday when it was filled with boxers and other things. Nathan and Haley made significant headway in settling into their new apartment.

Reluctantly, Nathan rolled out of bed and stretched his long arms and arched his back. He rubbed his eyes before grabbing his boxers off the floor and then slipping it on.

"Hales?" He called out as he entered the living room but was meant with silence.

_Where did she go?_ Nathan thought to himself as he went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Grabbing a glass, Nathan poured himself some orange juice. As he started to drink, he heard the front door open and closed. Haley came waltzing in and putting a small brown bag on the counter while her eyes were planted on a newspaper she was holding.

"Hey Nathan." Haley passed by him and headed for the sofa. "I got you some muffins."

Nathan peeked inside the bag and grabbed himself a chocolate chip muffin and then headed to the living room.

"Morning to you too."

"Yeah, morning." Haley waved her hand dismissively.

"Hales?" Nathan took a seat next to her.

"Yeah." Haley kept leafing through the paper.

Getting frustrated at the lack of attention, Nathan grabbed the newspaper from Haley.

"Nathan!" She exclaimed and Nathan looked at her with a wide smile.

"Good morning wife."

"Morning." She leaned in and gave a quick peck on the lips before grabbing the newspaper. But as soon as Haley pulled away, Nathan leaned in and deepened the kiss. Nathan raked his tongue of Haley's lips. Pretty soon, her lips parted to let Nathan in. After kissing Haley for a few seconds and leaving her breathless, Nathan had a satisfied on his face.

"Well good morning to you too." Haley teased.

"Now, care to tell me what has gotten you so distracted."

Snatching the paper back, "I was looking for a job."

Nathan frowned. He hated that he was too busy with basketball to work and help out with the finances. The essentials like rent and tuition were covered but they still needed a source of income for everyday expenses. Nathan cut himself off from Dan after he hired a family friend, Jules to try and break him and Haley apart. Deb wasn't too happy with the marriage and she wasn't giving him any more money either. Haley supported herself through out school and didn't receive much financial help from her parents. But now with the two of them, finances could get tight. Nathan had savings under his belt but they needed to think long term once the semester was over. He hated how he burdened Haley with all this.

"Any luck?"

"Made some calls, dropped off applications, nothing too promising yet."

"You know Hales, I have some money.."

"Nathan, we went over this." Haley said in a stern voice. "Brooke was lucky enough to leave us her apartment but once the semester ends, we have no place to live and your savings will get dried up pretty fast."

"Yeah." Nathan signed in resignation.

"And it's not like either of us can turn to our parents." Haley said sadly. Neither of their parents were happy with the marriage, they both doubt that either their parents' would be happy to house them for the summer.

"Hey, you okay? "Nathan asked concerned.

"I'm fine." Haley sighed. "I mean they're disappointed in me, like the rest of my family. What else can I do? At least if I get a job, we can support ourselves."

"Look, your family is different from mine. They'll come around. They are just shocked."

"Yeah." Haley mumbled. After Haley's disastrous conversation with her parents, she had equally bad results with the rest of her siblings. Nathan had never seen Haley so upset. He was glad to be there for her and the distraction of moving into the apartment helped a little bit, not to mention the frequent breaks Nathan initiated to christen the place.

"And I'm sure with classes starting up next Monday, there'll be job openings so let's just take these last few days of our break to relax." Nathan placed the newspaper on the coffee table.

"Relax, huh?" Haley raised an eyebrow.

Nathan smirked as he hovered over, guiding her down on the couch while he was on top of her.

"Relaxation, mind blowing sex, what ever you want to call it." He shrugged and Haley just laughed as their mouths became one.

. . . . . . .

"Finally!" Peyton felt relieved as she saw Jake and Lucas walk into the clinic.

"Sorry, the line at the deli was long." Jake leaned in to kiss her.

"That's okay. I'm more bored than starved anyway. I'm the only one here at the front so I can't take off."

"That sucks." Lucas added. "How about Haley, she's not working today?"

"No. She can't volunteer here any more since she's looking for an actual job that pays."

"Yeah, Nathan was telling me. It sucks that Mr. and Mrs. James aren't too happy with the marriage. I expect as much from Nathan's parents but not from them."

"Speaking of that, I'm glad you're two are here." Peyton swiveled her chair. "There's something I wanted to talk two you about."

"What's up?" Jake asked.

"Now, I know Haley has been totally upset ever since she came back from Mexico, first the thing with the marriage certificate and now her parents."

"And the money situation." Jake spoke up.

"Not to mention that people are finding out and bugging Nathan and Haley every time they step out." Lucas added.

"Exactly, which is why I was thinking that we should do something for them."

"What do you mean?" Jake asked.

"Well every body's been down on them about getting married that no one has stepped up and said that this is cool. So since this is the last weekend before school starts up, I was thinking of throwing them a party, you know a couple of close friends and maybe some guys from the team."

"That sounds like a great idea." Luke added.

"Yeah, count us in, whatever we can do to help."

"Great." Peyton clapped her hands. "I was thinking that this Friday…"

"Wait Friday." Jake cut her off.

"Shoot are you busy with Jenny that night?" Peyton asked.

"No, we umm actually had plans." Jake pointed to himself and Lucas.

"Plans?"

"Yeah." Lucas spoke up. "I was talking to some of the guys from Tree Hill this morning. They found out about the marriage and are going to come to Duke to take Nathan out."

"What do you mean take Nathan out?"

"Just a guys' night out since the marriage happened so fast."

Peyton narrowed her eyes at the other blond.

"You mean a bachelor's party."

"What? No." Jake spoke up but Peyton lifted her hand up to silence him. "I'm talking to Lucas."

"It's not a bachelor party, first of all Nathan is already married."

"Really huh?"

"What were you going to do during this _guys night_ out."

"You know, just grab a couple of drinks, hang out." Lucas shrugged.

"You're not fooling anyone. This is totally a bachelor's party." Then Peyton looked over to Jake. "And you're in on it."

"I'm part of the team, I mean I have to show face."

"Oh please." Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Look, what about you and Haley do something that night too."

"This is supposed to be for _Nathan and Haley_."

"We can still do it for Saturday night." Lucas reasoned. "And I mean, if Nathan is having a bachelor party, why can't Haley have one too?"

"Yeah." Jake nodded.

"What, no!"

"Well, I guess you're right. The Maid of Honor usually takes care of that, any technically that was Brooke right, Lucas."

Lucas smirked, catching on. "While Jake you make a good point. Peyton shouldn't plan something, I mean they don't work here at the clinic or even live together anymore. That should be more of Brooke's thing."

"But Brooke is in New York."

"She is in New York." Lucas nodded.

"But Brooke also did give _Nathan and Haley_, the apartment."

"Yes, Brooke has done a lot."

"OKAY!" Peyton exclaimed. "I get the point." Peyton wouldn't lie. She was a little upset that Haley got married so fast and her and Jake arrived late and completely missed the wedding. Brooke rubbed it in her face that she was technically the Maid of Honor.

"I mean I am Haley's best friend. Brooke was just a stand in." Peyton crossed her legs. "And we can still do like dinner on Saturday, or even brunch on Sunday for the two of them." Peyton started thinking of all the things she needed to do.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun." Peyton clapped her hands. Jake and Lucas smiled at each other and pumped fists.

"Wait, what're going to tell Nathan and Haley? Nathan doesn't even know about this Friday." Jake turned to Lucas and Peyton.

"Leave my brother to me. I can take care of this."

. . . . . . .

"No." Nathan spoke firmly into his cell phone as he walked through campus to head back to his apartment. With everything going on, he'd been stressed and went to the gym to get a work out in and relief some tension.

"You didn't even let me finish."

"Luke, I told you. Haley and I just want a quiet weekend before school starts up next week."

"But Nathan."

"No, Luke, I'm serious. Besides we can go out anytime, what about Thursday afternoon?" Nathan suggested.

"Can't the guys aren't coming until Friday."

"Guys?"

". . . . ."

"Luke, what the hell is going on?"

"Some of the guys from back home are coming to Duke to hang."

"To hang?"

"Yeah."

"Shit, Luke, what're you guys doing?"

"Look, it was Skills' idea."

"Skills." Nathan gritted his teeth. He had a bad feeling about this. "Luke, despite what the state of North Carolina says, I'm married now."

"That doesn't mean you can't go out with the guys."

"Really, a night with the guys."

"Look Nate, they were bummed they couldn't celebrate the wedding with you. In fact, I am too. I mean I was drunk most of the time and we didn't even get to properly set you off into married life."

"Don't act like Tim, just say you're throwing me a bachelor party."

"Well if you want to give it a label."

"I'm all down for hanging out with the guys but no bachelor party!" Nathan warned before promptly hanging up on his brother.

As soon as Nathan hung up, he felt a little guilty. He did blind side everyone with his marriage and his brother just wanted to spend time with him. The most they spent time together was when he helped him move, which wasn't exactly quality time.

Lost in his thoughts, that he didn't notice someone waiting outside his apartment door.

"Hello son."

"Dan." Nathan gritted out.

. . . . . . . .

"So what did he want?" Haley bit her lower lip nervously as Nathan paced back and forth in front of her.

"What else? To badger me! He found out about the marriage, he was _thrilled_ of course. I mean, leave it to my dad to find out where I live now. The nerve of that guy."

Haley winced. "What did he say?"

"Oh that I made the biggest mistake of my life. Not only am I going to be miserable but I'm going to make you miserable too and to look at what happened to him and my mom."

Haley frowned.

"Look Hales, I'm sorry." Nathan took a seat next to Haley and clutched her hand. "I don't mean to take my frustrations out on you. I'm not mad at you nor do I think anything he said had any truth."

"Thank you Nathan." Haley leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I just hate to see you upset. I wish I could do something."

Nathan kissed her back. "You already are." Nathan squeezed her hand. "I just can't believe he had the nerve to come here and act like the whole thing with Jules never happened. I swear, I was one step away from decking him."

"You didn't though right?"

"No, but I was close. I yelled at him and told him to leave. I slammed the door in his face. I'm just glad that by the time you came home, he was gone."

"I don't mean to sound a downer but I don't think this'll be the last time we'll hear from your dad."

"I know." Nathan sighed. "You know, before I would've gone through all of this alone."

"Well luckily, you got me now."

"I am lucky." Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley and pulled her close to him.

"Down boy." Haley laughed and got up.

"Where you going?"

"Meeting Lucas."

"Luke? What for?"

"There's this English class Luke and I want to take but the class if full but you know how people drop and change their schedules, I think we can still get in but we have to personally sign up at the waiting list at the Registrar's office."

"But do you have to go right now." Nathan whined.

Haley laughed. "Yes, we have to go before it closes. And speaking of Luke, he told me about this Friday."

"He did?"

"Yeah and after everything your encounter with your father today, I think it's a good idea to hang out with your friends."

"And you're okay with me hanging out with a bunch of guys who wants to use me as an excuse to go to strip clubs and lord knows where else?"

"I trust you Nathan and besides Lucas is taking care of things. I'm pretty sure Brooke will kill him if she finds out that he's taking you to a strip club."

"You do have a point, my brother is whipped like that." He quipped.

Haley smacked Nathan in the back of the head. "Don't be mean to your brother."

"It's the truth." Nathan rolled his eyes and rubbed his head.

"Besides, Peyton called me, she and some of the girls are taking me out."

"Whoa, hold up."

"Relax Nathan, we're just doing girl stuff."

"Define girl stuff."

"We're going to the spa, get a facial, get our nails and feet done, a massage.."

"Massage? Like guys rubbing their hands all over you."

"No Nathan, not guys."

"Well that makes for a visual." He smirked.

"Eww, it's probably old Korean ladies. You know they're the best at giving massages."

"Eww on the visual."

Haley laughed. "It's only one night and I think it's nice our friends want to do something for us."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Tell Lucas, I'm down. I mean, we're just going to hang out, nothing crazy."

"Exactly." Haley affirmed.

* * *

"Peyton, this was such a great idea." Haley sighed happily.

"Yeah Peyton."

"Good job." Their friends Bevin and Anna agreed.

"Thank you ladies." Peyton smiled. "I knew you would like this."

"I never knew mud could be so relaxing." Haley laughed. All four girls were at the spa, currently enjoying a mud bath.

"I know that ever since you came back home, things haven't gone as smoothly as you thought." Peyton turned to Haley.

"Yeah I know. It helps that I got Nathan and I'm glad that at least for tonight, I can just have a nice quiet evening with my friends." Haley smiled and Peyton nodded her head.

Suddenly the door flew open and a young brunette walked through the door, her 4 inch heels clicking away. All four girls sat up and removed the cucumbers from their eyes to see who had come in.

"Hey Bitches, it's time to get this party started." Brooke grinned as she popped open a bottle of champagne that she was holding in her hands.

To Be Continued . . . .


	5. Chapter 5

Keep Bleeding

Chapter 5 - The Drinks We Drank Last Night

Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update. I've been so busy and to be honest, I haven't been in much of a mood to write. I am sort of questioning my decision to start a new story after finishing my last one. The feedback for this story isn't as I hoped. Reviews are a factor yes but I can also track other things to see how many people are reading and stuff. The last thing I want is to put something out there that not many people enjoy reading. I thank you all who have reviewed and supported in this as well as my other stories but my motivation for writing comes from you guys and well if the lack of interest isn't there, then it really kills my buzz to write and I don't think it's fair for me as an author and you as a reader to put something out there that isn't my best work. I had actually considered canceling the story all together but for the moment I've decided to push forward. My other motivation is the show itself and well that hasn't been very inspiring lately and if the show ends this season, then yeah lol. If the show does end this season, I don't think I will get to my goal of wrapping this story by then but what I will do is just to shorten the story and cut a lot of stuff out. If there is a season 9, then I might stick with my original plan and have the story longer. We'll see but please, if you like what you're reading, please let me know. This story is afterall, for you guys.

This chapter was actually a little bit of fun to write and it did make me remember some of the happier times in the show. If you liked episode 2.03, then you I hope you enjoy my little updated version of it. This chapter was getting long so I decided to break it up.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Nathan, would you lighten up, this is supposed to be your night." Lucas pointed out.

"Yeah." Jake added.

Nathan looked at the two suspiciously. "I thought you said that tonight was supposed to be a guy's night in."

"It is." Lucas pointed out to the small group of friends in front of them inside his apartment. Tim and Fergie from the team was here and Skills, Mouth and Junk came over from Tree Hill.

"Don't give me that Luke, I already heard Tim ask Fergie if you ordered, Thai, Mexican, or Chinese." Nathan gritted out. "And he wasn't talking about food."

Luke and Jake's mouth hung open. It was Jake though who spoke first.

"I told you not to invite Tim." Jake turned to Luke.

"Freaking Tim." Luke huffed out.

Nathan shook his head. "I'm getting another beer." Nathan made his way over to the fridge. The last thing he wanted was for his place, his and Haley's place to be invaded by some stripper. He was sure Haley was going to love that.

A knock on the door had everyone turning their heads. Lucas went into action but Nathan stopped him.

"I'll get it." Nathan spoke up and opened the door and found a short, stocky man. Everyone groaned in disappointment.

"Scott residence?" The man asked.

"Who's that?" Lucas came up from behind Nathan.

"Probably the maintenance guy for the building, our sink has been getting clogged." Nathan rolled his eyes at Lucas and then stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

"Sorry about that." Nathan apologized. "Tonight is actually not a good night, I have some friends over, unless you can fix the sink real quick."

"Sink?" The man replied. "I'm Matt from Exotic Entertainment."

"Really?" Nathan questioned.

"I'm just the security for the girls." He pointed out with a slight annoyance. "I need some forms to be signed before we start the show. Are you Lucas Scott?"

Nathan was about to say something but paused and smiled. "Why yes I am. This is for my brother Nathan." Nathan smiled brightly.

"Great. Just some ground rules, tell your guys don't touch, let the girls do all the work, just sit back and let them take control." He handed Nathan some forms.

"Now you ordered the basic Bachelor Party package, the bachelor will get the lap dance from the girls, but we have some upgrades if you're interested." The man handed Nathan over another sheet which showed the additional packages and pricing."

"Luke, where are the chicks?" Nathan could hear Tim from inside the apartment.

"Relax, Tim." Nathan heard his brother reply.

Nathan shook his head and looked back down and skimmed through the list.

"Let me get the _special_." Nathan smirked.

. . . . .

"Brooke!" Haley exclaimed as she tightened her robe and walked over to Brooke and gave her a hug. "What're you doing here?"

"Yeah, Brooke, what are you doing here?" Peyton questioned as she also came out in a white cotton robe and was less enthused than Haley. Anna and Bevin were still in the locker room cleaning up from their mud bath.

"Well Luke told me what was going on and I just had to come down for the weekend, I mean, it's only right for your Maid of Honor to help you out on your Bachelorette party."

"Oh this isn't is a bachelorette party. We're just doing girls' night." Haley clarified.

Brooke playfully rolled her eyes. "In other words, a bachelorette party."

"And what's this talk about Maid of Honor?" Peyton jumped in.

"Well technically I was. Lucas was best man and I.."

"Was too drunk to remember the wedding." Peyton finished for her.

Peyton scowled.

"Minor details." Brooke waved her hand, "I mean at least I was there." Brooke smirked.

"So Brooke!" Haley spoke up, sensing the tension between the two friends. She hated how they were on a time crunch in Mexico and got married before Peyton was able to arrive. She didn't want Brooke to keep rubbing that fact to her friend.

"We were just going to go hang out in the apartment after this, you should come with us. The guys are over there."

"Umm, yeah I know and trust me, you don't want to go over there."

"What, why?" Haley asked.

"Well you know how boys are." Brooke said casually with a flick of the wrist.

"Please don't tell me there's a stripper in my apartment." Haley's face dropped. She started thinking Nathan was right, this was a bad idea.

"Technically, it's still my apartment." Brooke added with a sheepish grin.

"Brooke!" Both Haley and Peyton exclaimed. Peyton was so going to kill Jake later.

"You do realize that Lucas is also there." Peyton added.

"I know, but it's not like he's going to get the lap dances."

Haley's mouth dropped. "Brooke!"

"Oh sorry." Brooke linked her arm around Haley's and led her to where Brooke had poured the champagne. "Don't worry Hales, the boys will have their fun and we'll have ours." Brooke handed her a flute and gave one to Peyton as well.

Haley and Peyton eyed each other curiously.

"Don't worry girls, I got the rest of the night planned." Brooke smirked as she raised her own glass.

. . . . .

"Psst, come here." Nathan whispered over to Tim's shoulder.

"What is it Nate?" Tim followed Nathan to a corner in the living room.

"I know about the strippers." Nathan said softly.

"Man, how did you.."

"Shh! Keep it down." Nathan hushed. "Look, I don't want it."

"But Nate.."

"But you can." Nathan quickly answered.

"Huh?"

Nathan smirked as he told Tim of his plans. Tim smiled eagerly as if he was a kid in a candy store and enthusiastically went along with Nathan's plan.

No more than a few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Lucas eagerly jumped from his seat and opened the door.

"Why hello officers." Lucas smiled as he led the two female officers in, one was a dark skinned women and the other one was of Asian descent.

"We had reports of noise coming from this apartment." One of the officers spoke up.

"Who's place is this?" The other officer asked as she hit her night stick against the palm of her hand.

"That would be.." Jake spoke up and was about to point Nathan out but Tim beat him to it.

"ME!" Tim exclaimed. "I'm Nathan."

Everyone in the room looked at Tim curiously and then back at Nathan.

"Yeah, this is Nathan." Nathan coughed loudly and pushed Tim forward.

"Well, it looks like you're under arrest." The black officer cuffed him to a nearby chair and the other officer kicked up the music and the two started to dance in front of Tim, all the while shedding their clothes.

"Well played little brother." Lucas came next to Nathan as they watched Tim in delight as the two strippers danced in front of him..

"Be glad I didn't tell them that you were me." Nathan pointed out. "I think Brooke would kill me and take her apartment from me."

"Don't tell me the guy that showed up earlier was their security?" Lucas asked.

"Yep." He's probably outside the door now.

Lucas laughed. He couldn't believe he fell for that one.

"You're going to want to sit back and enjoy the show." Nathan smirked.

. . . . .

"Brooke you shouldn't have!" Haley exclaimed as the girls stepped inside the party bus Brooke rented.

"Oh my God Brooke, this is so great." Bevin spoke up.

"Yeah." Anna added.

"Drink up ladies the night has just started!" Brooke announced as the girls grabbed their flutes.

Peyton rolled her eyes but hey, it was still free liquor. "Pour the drinks!" Peyton announced.

The girls started drinking and Brooke handed out party favors for the girls like beads and feather sashes. Haley was draped with a little tiara and wedding veil, letting the whole world know that this was her night.

The music was loud and the girls were having fun, including Peyton. She eventually loosened up and was enjoying herself along with the other girls. Then suddenly, they felt the bus stutter and then come to a complete stop.

"Brooke, what's going on?" Haley asked.

A few minutes later, all the girls were outside while the driver had the hood open.

"What do you mean it's going to take an hour for someone to come out?" Brooke asked the driver.

"Let me explain to you the law of supply and demand." Brooke pointed to the driver. "If I supply the credit card, I get to demand that you get someone out here to fix it!"

"Brooke, it's okay, we can just call someone." Haley called out.

"No, I'm pretty sure someone will come soon." Brooke turned back to the driver.

5 Minutes later.

"Brooke, I can call Lucas?" Haley offered.

"Don't worry, someone will be here." Brooke gritted and looked at her watch.

. . . . .

"Whoa, I hope that isn't extra." Lucas laughed as one of the strippers ripped Tim' flannel shirt open.

"I'm here to see the girls naked not Tim." Jake joked.

"Don't worry Luke, it's on me." Nathan spoke up.

"Nate, what did you do?" Lucas asked as he watched the stripper direct Tim up to his feet and started tugging at his jeans. Tim was more than happy to comply. Next thing they knew, Tim was in his boxers and on his knees doggy style.

"I ordered the _special_." Nathan announced

"What the hell is the _special_?" Jake asked.

"You'll see, but I actually recommend you look away." Nathan replied as he looked down.

"Huh?" Both Jake and Lucas asked in confusion.

They turned back and watched as the black officer traced her night stick against Tim's boxers. They watched in horror as the stripper pulled down Tim's boxers, exposing the cheeks of his buttocks and took the night stick and rammed it up Tim's ...

"AHHH!" All the guys exclaimed except Nathan.

"What the hell Nate?" Lucas covered his eyes, thinking that he was now blind and scarred for life.

Nathan laughed as he looked down on the ground. "By the way Luke, I also saw that you and Brooke ordered at the company." Nathan carried a devilish grin.

. . . . .

"You sure this is the place we were supposed to stop." Peyton went over to Brooke. They've been out here for 15 minutes now. She had told Peyton of her plans to get a stripper to join them. Peyton was going to protest but figured there was no point in trying to stop Brooke. Besides, if Jake can have his fun, why couldn't she.

"He was already supposed to be here." Brooke gritted out in frustration and took out her cell phone and called the company up.

"What do you mean cancelled?" Brooke tried to keep her voice calm against her phone.

"It was cancelled earlier tonight." The person on the other line spoke up.

"But I didn't cancel it!" Brooke replied.

"Hmm.. this is weird."

"What?"

"It was cancelled but the name the person used was _Boytoy._"

"Nathan." Brooke gritted out. "Thanks for nothing." Brooke quickly hung up and put her phone away.

"So change of plans ladies." Brooke announced

Haley looked at Brooke confused.

"There was a mix up and the stripper isn't coming."

"Aww boo." Bevin pouted.

"Stripper?" Haley exclaimed.

"Don't worry Hales, I have a plan B." Peyton announced and led a confused Haley back in the bus.

"What're you up to P. Sawyer?" Brooke asked.

"You'll see." Peyton smiled as all the girls got back in. "Driver, start her up!"

. . . . . .

"Tim, you okay?" Mouth asked.

"Yeah, you're walking kind of funny." Skills tried his best not to laugh.

"I'm.. I'm not feeling too well. I think I'm just going to go home and lie down." Tim limped and held onto his back.

"Make sure, you lie stomach down." Lucas snickered.

"And no sitting." Jake added, also chuckling.

Tim ignored them and continued walking.

"You going to be okay there Tim?" Nathan padded him on the shoulder, hoping he wasn't too mad at him.

"I'll be fine." Tim groaned out. "By the way Nate, I had a blast!" Tim smiled and limped out of the apartment.

Nathan closed the door behind him and shook his head. _Only Tim_, he thought. turned to face his friends.

"So any more surprises I should be aware of ?" Nathan asked.

"Nothing, you won't like little brother." Lucas walked over to Nathan and wrapped his arm around him. "Let's go out and have some fun."

"My man." Skills pointed to Lucas.

Nathan sighed but he was in much better spirits than he was earlier now that he didn't have to subject himself to lap dances in front of his friends.

"Yeah, let's go. You guys already defiled my place enough tonight." Nathan re-opened the door but stopped Lucas.

"Just promise me that there'll be no random naked chicks trying to dance on me."

Lucas smirked, an evil glint ins his eye. "Promise."

. . . . .

"Brooke, no."

"Haley, come on!"

"I said no."

"Come on Haley, I think it'll be fun." Anna spoke up.

"Yeah." Bevin added. "I didn't even know they put one in here."

"Apparently they put it in over the holidays." Brooke replied.

"There is no way in hell, I am getting on that." Haley pointed to the large bull riding machine in front of them. They were currently at Tric, where they recently remodeled one of the side rooms of the place and added in a bull riding machine. The last time Haley was here, she dressed up in stage costume and performed for a competition that she won. She remembered that night vividly, her and Nathan just started going out and he caught her in the act. She also remembered how sweet Nathan was that night for stopping them before things got too heated. She was falling for him but knew deep down it wasn't the right time for them.

"Sorry it took so long, they're so short staffed at the bar." Peyton huffed out as she came to them with a tray full of shot glasses. "I got us the boot special." Peyton smiled as the girls lifted up the shot glasses, all shaped like a boot.

"Great job getting us over here Peyton but Hales doesn't want to ride." Brooke turned to Peyton.

"No amount of liquor is going to make me get on that." Haley announced as she took her shot glass.

Peyton just smiled knowingly. "Cheers!"

After another round of shots, Haley and Bevin were screaming their heads off as they both rode the bull.

The other girls were cheering them on. Brooke took the initiative and went first and then Anna and Peyton rode it next. Finally, Haley succumbed and rode it with Bevin.

After only less than a minute, both girls came tumbling to the floor, laughing as they got back up.

"Come on Hales, next round is on me." Bevin led Haley to the bar.

"Bevin, I don't know if I can drink anymore." Haley was already feeling tipsy and the bull ride only added to her buzz.

"You'll be fine." Bevin dragged her to the bar, where luckily there wasn't as many people there as before.

"Excuse me." Bevin tried to signal the bartender.

"What can I get you?" The bartender turned around and Haley suddenly felt herself sobering up.

"Ch.. Chase?" Haley muttered after a couple of awkward seconds. "What're you doing here?" Haley asked.

"I work here." Chase placed a towel over his shoulder.

Bevin looked back and forth between the two of them.

"Didn't you two use to date?" Bevin asked bluntly.

Haley turned and glared at Bevin.

"We did." Chase answered and clearing his throat. "So what can I get you _Mrs. Scott_?" Chase narrowed his eyes at Haley.

To Be Continued . . . .


	6. Chapter 6

Keep Bleeding

Chapter 6 - No Interruptions Please

Words can not express how sorry I am for the delay. Truth is that I've been exteremly busy both personally and professionally. I also just recently went away on a much needed 2 week vacation. Likewise, the end of season 8 was more than disappointing to say the least and with news of James only being in only half of already a short season 9, my whole motivation got sucked out of me and the thought of not having Nathan in all of season 9 has really weighed down on me. I love this show, but at the same time, that's also the problem. With the end of the show next season, I am both saddened and grateful but extremely pissed at the Nathan situation. I don't blame James at all but it does make me look at season 8 with more disappointment because of the complete failures they had regarding Naley. I do have stories still left in me, shorter stories that I hope to get in by the time season 9 ends next May. I plan on finishing this story sooner than later and have mapped out a shorter version of what I had planned. I'm trying to shoot for maybe 20 chapters. The good news is that from here on out I can let the story ride out as the drama is fast approaching. This chapter is longer than the last and definitely has a throwback feel to an earlier chapter of Thicker than Blood. Hope you enjoy, please review!

* * *

Lucas raised his hands again but the bartender over looked him. This was so annoying, he thought to himself. Tric was packed and it was taking forever to get drinks. Apparently, a new extension of the bar opened up, complete with another bar area and a mechanical bull. After leaving Nathan's apartment, the guys headed over here and the rest of their group was in the more quieter part of Tric, where they had pool tables and other games set up.

"Luke?"

Lucas turned around and squinted at the person in front of him. "Brooke, what're you doing here?" He instantly opened his arms and Brooke accepted.

"I can say the same to you. I thought you were going to be at the apartment."

"Don't tell me, Nathan?" Brooke immediately replied.

"Well, he didn't do anything really, but he made the strippers think that Tim was the bachelor and yeah." Lucas shuddered at the thought. "Anyways, Nathan wanted to go out so we ended up here. What happened to the party bus?"

"That meddling brother of yours canceled our stripper, and so we're here."

"So all of you are here?"

"Yeah." Brooke sighed, not liking how Peyton was taking charge of the evening. Brooke was the maid of honor, technically speaking. Just then she felt her phone vibrate and looked down at the text message she received.

"What is it?" Lucas asked as he saw Brooke's face light up.

"Well, remember what my original plan was?"

"Yeah but they said they were booked tonight."

"Last minute cancellation." Brooke waved her phone in front of him. "This so makes up the stripper Boytoy cancelled. He was this close for ruining my evening." Brooke paused and an evil smile spread across her face.

"Whatever it is, the answer is no." Lucas recognized that look.

Brooke leaned over and told Lucas of her plans. Lucas laughed and shook his head.

"No way Nathan would go. I just told you what he did with the strippers we ordered."

"Luke, you're with a group of guys, surely you can use some peer pressure. I'm sure you'll think of something."

"Fine." Lucas sighed, "But help me get some drinks, this bartender is completely ignoring me."

"Watch and learn." Brooke leaned over to the bar and snapped her fingers.

"What can I get you miss?"

. . . . . .

Nathan leaned over the pool table and calculated his next move. Just as he was about to hit the cue ball, a loud eruption was heard from the other side of the bar and Nathan ended up scratching the ball.

"Oh, what the hell?" Nathan groaned.

"I think another drunk girl fell off the bull." Mouth spoke up and then turned to Skills.

"Let's go." They said unison and the two walked away. A minute later, Lucas came walking back from the bar with a tray full of beers with Nathan and Jake chuckling at Mouth and Skills antics.

"Luke, I told you I got next round." Nathan complained but Lucas shook his head and passed the drinks around to the other guys.

"Nonsense, tonight is you're night and one of the few times where I'm willingly paying for your drinks. Now drink up." Lucas raised his beer and the two raised their bottles up.

"Well, thanks again for doing this." Nathan spoke to his brother.

"It's the least I can do." Lucas took a sip.

"Luke, you've done more than enough."

Lucas shrugged, feeling slightly embarrassed. He realized how stupid it was for him to get upset about Nathan moving out. He hadn't lost a brother but rather he gained a sister.

"Now little bro, tell me you're enjoying yourself. I'd hate to think these drinks are for nothing."

"Well, I wasn't too thrilled with the idea of strippers coming into my new home but the night's looking up."

Lucas smiled back.

. . . . . .

"So what're you having, Mrs. Scott?" Chase questioned.

Haley snapped out of her funk, suddenly feeling much sober.

"Actually, I'm not that thirsty anymore." Haley turned to walk away and head over to Bevin and smack her over the head for leaving her alone with Chase.

"Haley, wait." Chase went around the bar and stopped in front of Haley.

"Chase, if you're just going to bad mouth Nathan, then I really don't need to be here for that. I already know what you think of him."

"Look, I didn't mean to come off like that. It's that I'm surprised that's all. I mean, I haven't seen you in a few weeks and suddenly you're now married."

"I love Nathan, Nathan loves me. It just happened." Haley turned her head and looked away.

"Well with the way you've been drinking tonight, I can assume that the rumors of you being pregnant is false."

"What? Of course it's fake." Haley grew heated, some people really have no lives, she thought to herself. "Why is it so hard to believe that two people love each other and want to spend the rest of their lives together?"

"Because most people usually wait until their a little bit older.. and I don't know maybe done with school."

"Look Chase, I already heard the speech from my parents, I don't need to hear it from you."

"I'm sorry again. It's just that even though we're not together, I still care about you Haley. I just want you to be okay."

"I'm more than okay Chase."

"I see that, but if you need me, I'm here."

Haley slowly nodded her head and was about to walk away and end all this.

"Now, what are you girls drinking, it's on the house?"

"Won't your boss be mad at you for giving out free drinks?" Haley questioned suspiciously.

"Well, I am bar manager.. well acting assistant bar manager, it'll be fine."

"Actually, water will be fine. I've drank way more than I should've tonight anyway and I don't want to deal with a headache later."

A few minutes later, Haley walked back to her group with a glass of water in her hand.

"Oh my God Haley, are you okay? We saw you talking to Chase, I didn't know he worked here." Peyton spoke.

"Me either and thanks Bevin for ditching me and thanks Peyton for saving me." Haley turned to Bevin and then Peyton.

"Was it that bad?" Peyton questioned.

"No, it was okay, just awkward. Actually, I'm ready to leave this place, what do you guys say?"

"Where to?" Anna asked.

"I know of just the place." Brooke came walking in. From the corner of her eye, she recognized Skills and Mouth heading their way. "Come on ladies, let's go!" Brooke led Haley off and the rest of the girls followed.

. . . . . .

"Hey Luke, we got a problem?" Jake whispered over to Luke.

"What?" Lucas replied quietly.

"I went to see where Skills and Mouth went off too and I saw Chase working at the bar by the bull."

"Chase, as in the guy Haley dated before Nathan?"

"Yeah, him."

"Oh shit."

"Yeah, exactly, who knows how Nathan will react if he sees him."

"I think it's time to go."

"Yeah, but where to?" Jake asked.

"I know of a place but I need you guys to back me up." Lucas replied.

. . . . . .

"Oh my God Brooke, what is this?" Haley asked.

"Well I know you sometimes tutor people, but now I figure it's time for you to be tutored." Brooke led Haley over to their instructor.

"Candy, this is Haley. Haley, this is Candy."

"Hi." Haley waved her hands awkwardly.

"Are you ready to get started?" Candy asked.

"Oh.. I don't know… maybe somebody else wants to go first." Haley took a few steps back but Brooke and Peyton pushed her forward.

"I'm with Brooke on this, come on Haley try it out. You're already a great dancer, pole dancing should be easy for you." Peyton had to fight with herself to keep a straight face.

"It may seem intimidating at first but I assure you, it's all about being comfortable in your own skin." Candy smiled

Haley still wasn't budging. Brooke turned to the rest off the girls. "Anna, go get Haley some liquid courage."

. . . . .

"No." The beers and shots may have been kicking in but Nathan was still sober enough to know what he didn't want. He immediately stated and turned around when he realized where he was. All the guys started speaking out and complaining.

"Hey guys!" Tim yelled from across the street. As soon as the coast was clear, he walked over to them, albeit with a limp and a hand on his backside.

"What're you doing here Tim?" Nathan questioned.

"Well when I got the text from Lucas, I knew I couldn't miss this."

"I hope you iced your ass." Jake snickered.

"Actually I used this cream that."

"TMI!" Lucas protested. "Come on, let's go."

Nathan pulled back. "I told you guys no and I thought you said we were going to another bar."

"Doesn't a strip bar count as a bar?" Tim asked confused.

Skills shook his head and decided to step in. "Look dog, I know your whipped and all but you owe us."

"Owe you?" Nathan questioned.

"Hell yes! You go and get married without giving us proper time to throw a bachelor party. Are you crazy?"

Nathan looked at him with a weird looking and asking himself the same question.

"Besides Nate, don't you see? Bachelor parties are never for the bachelor, it's for the bachelor's friends who use the bachelor to get strippers, now I'll be damned if you ruin your own bachelor party. So we are going to go inside, you can go sit in the back and sulk with your brother."

"Hey, I don't sulk." Lucas prostested.

"Brood, whatever it is you do and the rest of us are going to go in and get our lap dance on, okay?"

Nathan looked around at all the pleading faces. Skills did have a point. This was mostly for them than it was for him. Reluctantly, Nathan sighed.

"Let's go."

15 Minutes later

"Luke, I swear, you're a dead man." Nathan gritted as he pulled on his hands but no such luck as he was currently handcuffed to a chair in one of the strip clubs private rooms. One minute they were having a drink, the next all guys cornered him and dragged him in here. To make sure he wouldn't leave, they hand cuffed him.

"Nate, I know you're mad now but trust me, you'll be thanking me later."

"Luke, I'm going to kill you. Let me go!"

He placed the keys to the handcuffs at a nearby side table and also grabbed a blind fold that was on it. Putting the blind fold over a protesting Nathan, Lucas chuckled and then quickly exited the room.

"Just enjoy the show." Lucas chuckled. Closing the door, he found Brooke on the other side.

"Good work Broody."

"Yeah this plan of your's better work or else Nathan will have my head."

"Well if anyone is getting head."

"Don't finish that sentence." Lucas warned.

Brooke chuckled.

"Anyway, is our girl ready?" Lucas asked.

. . . .

"Haley, get your sexy ass out here?"

"No!"

"Haley!" Peyton whined.

"No!"

Brooke came walking up. "What happened?"

"Haley doesn't want to come out." Peyton replied.

"I look silly." Haley opened the curtain and had a robe around her.

"I know a certain someone who will like it." Brooke smirked and led Haley off to another curtain and peeking through she noticed a guy handcuffed to a seat.

_It couldn't be_, Haley thought to herself. "Luke get me out of here!"

"Oh my God, Brooke what did you do?" Haley turned to Brooke.

"You don't want to know." Peyton spoke up. "Now go show that boy of your's what you learned." Peyton pushed Haley forward and her and Brooke retreated behind the curtain.

"Who's there?" Haley heard Nathan speak. Haley hesitated for a moment and her heart melted at the sight. Nathan looked so flustered and miserable, although seeing him tied up and blindfolded did peek her curiosity. Now that she was alone with Nathan, she seemed to forget where she was and felt more comfortable in her skin. In Nathan's eyes, she found love and lust, the two always went hand and hand with them and he made her feel beautiful, sexy. She waited another moment and then decided to move forward.

. . . . .

Nathan was beyond pissed. He couldn't see, couldn't move and the music from outside was drowning out his cries.

"Who's there?" He called out. He swore he heard voices and the sound of someone's footsteps.

"Anyone there?" He called out again a moment later but was met with silence. Then he heard it, the sound of high heels approaching him. His mind instantly raced and he struggled even harder to get out.

"Umm hey, do you mind if you can help me get out of here?" He asked nervously but there was no response. He heard the footsteps and he started to panic. She was close by, he could tell and then he smelled vanilla. Taking a bigger whiff, _no it couldn't be_, he thought.

He felt someone touch his shoulders and a finger run up on his neck and moved down across the exposed upper area of his chest. He instantly felt his body react and he had no doubt in his mind who was there. He felt the familiar those familiar hands start to unbutton the top of his shirt and Nathan leaned his head back to give her more access. Nathan was definitely going to enjoy this.

. . . . .

Haley saw Nathan lean his head back and released a deep breath. He no longer looked tensed and angry, in fact, he seemed to be enjoying this. _What the hell? _She thought. She was sure he would be freaking out and begging to be let go. She wanted to mess with him but here he was, enjoying his own personal strip show. Haley grew furious.

"Take my shirt off." Nathan said softly.

Haley gasped in horror and instantly smacked Nathan across the cheeks.

"Damnit Hales!" Nathan cursed. "Why'd you do that?"

Haley instantly rushed to him to remove the blind fold. "You knew it was me?"

"Of course." He smiled at the sight of her. "You think I need eyes to know it's you."

Haley smiled warmly. "Oh I'm so sorry." Haley rubbed his cheeks and kissed it soflty.

"Better?"

Nathan shook his head.

Haley kissed it again, "Better?"

Nathan shook his head again.

Haley moved her lips over his and the two engaged in a long deep kiss. Now that the pair were more relaxed, the drinks they had earlier were definitely kicking in.

"Much better." Nathan mumbled against her lips. Haley smiled and then looked around, she saw a pair of keys at a nearby side table. "Let's get you out of here."

"Wait." Nathan smirked. "I thought I was here for a lap dance."

Haley smirked back.

. . . .

"So how was your lap dance?" Brooke asked Jake.

"Lap dance, I didn't get a lap dance." He quickly answered.

"Nice save." Peyton smiled and leaned in closer to Jake. "Brooke, I can't believe you did all this."

"Yeah, I hope Nathan and Haley won't be too mad. Well I hope Nathan won't be too mad." Lucas spoke up.

"He was ready to kill you." Jake laughed.

"Don't worry, after he buries me, he's coming for you and the rest of the guys."

"Speaking of, where is everyone?" Jake asked.

"Bevin and Anna joined the rest of the guys in getting lap dances." Peyton replied. "Anna seemed a little too excited, that girl definitely knows how to party."

"Speaking of which, you think we should check up on them?" Lucas asked, looking at his watch and seeing that their time for the room was almost up.

"Let's go?" Brooke got up from Lucas lap and the two went to the back. Going in from the backway, the bouncers let them in and they passed the dressing room and found themselves in front of a dark curtain.

"Okay love birds, time is up!" Brooke spoke up as she entered. Both Lucas and Brooke gasped at the sight. Haley was clad in sexy lingerie while straddling Nathan, who was still handcuffed with his hair riled up and his shirt gone. Lip stick stains could be seen across his lips and on his chest and stomach.

"Brooke, Lucas!" Haley got up from Nathan and grabbed her robe and quickly covered herself.

"Very hot tutor girl!" Brooke commented.

"Oh my God, I'm blind." Lucas covered his eyes and turned away.

Haley quickly un-handcuffed Nathan. Hehe grabbed his shirt off the floor and made sure to stand behind Haley to conceal a very excited part of his anatomy.

"You heard them Hales, time is up." He dragged Haley forward and stopped in front of Brooke and Lucas. "We're going to be taking off."

Lucas nodded awkwardly.

"Thanks Luke." He winked at his brother and Nathan practically dragged Haley out of there.

Once they were gone, Brooke couldn't contain her laughter as Lucas looked completely traumatized.

. . . .

Nathan dragged Haley out of the strip club as fast as he could. Signaling a cab, they hopped inside and started making out. The cab driver looked on with a knowing smile, he remembered picking up the same couple a few months back. He chuckled to himself and turned up the music in the car.

They arrived back in front of their apartment building a few short minutes later. "Keep the change." Nathan handed the driver money and dragged Haley inside. The elevator opened up and Nathan slammed Haley against the wall and the two continued to make out while the elevator ascended. Hands were everywhere and Haley unbuttoned Nathan's shirt and rubbed her hands against his chiseled abs and chest.

The doors opened and Haley led them out into the hallways and in front of their door. Nathan continued to kiss her neck, while Haley tried her best to concentrate and opened her purse to grab her keys. Nathan's hand reached inside her purse and pulled out the pair of handcuffs from earlier.

"Oh we're definitely using this tonight." He whispered in her ear and kissed down her neck. Haley turned around and slammed her mouth against his. Fumbling with her keys, Nathan did his best to put in it the keyhole while still kissing Haley.

"I want you so bad." Nathan cried out as Haley's fingers dug onto his chest. Just as he was about to open the door, he heard someone clearing their throat and someone coughing.

Going back to reality, Haley opened her eyes and turned to her side. Her heart automatically sank and her hands fell from Nathan's chest. Nathan looked at her curiously then followed her line of site.

"Mom, Dad?" Haley muttered.

To Be Continued . . . .


End file.
